1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to displays, and more particularly, to a display capable of reducing a rush current during a power-on period.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays such as an organic light emitting display device (OLED), a plasma display device (PDP), or a liquid crystal display (LCD), each of which can be substituted for heavy and large cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, have been actively developed.
The PDP is a device for displaying characters and images by using light emitted by a plasma generated in a gas by an electric discharge, and the OLED is a device for displaying characters and images by using light generated by field emission of particular organic materials or polymers. The LCD is a device for displaying characters and images by using light transmitted through a liquid crystal layer interposed between two panels. The transmittance of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer and a polarizer is controlled by an electrical field applied across the liquid crystal layer.
Flat panel displays, the LCD and the OLED, for example, include a display panel on which a matrix of pixels is provided, each pixel having an associated switching element. Display signal lines, including gate lines and data lines are provided on the display panel. A gate driver is provided for transmitting gate signals on the gate lines to the control terminals of the pixel switching elements. A gray scale voltage generator is provided for generating a plurality of gray scale voltages, and a data driver is provided for selecting data voltages, corresponding to video data, from among the gray scale voltages and transmitting the selected data voltages on the data lines to the input terminals of the pixel switching elements. A signal controller is provided for controlling the gray scale voltage generator, the gate driver and the data driver.